Point Lookout Lighthouse
(exterior) (lighthouse) (underground lab) }} The Point Lookout Lighthouse is a location in Point Lookout in 2277. Layout The lighthouse is a moderately sized tower with some small, but notable stashes of loot. The interior of the lighthouse has a long spiral staircase leading up to a top platform area. The staircase is littered with the skeletons of what appear to be tourists to Point Lookout (the cameras surrounding some of the bodies suggest this) and a police officer (the police hat and .32 pistol suggest this). The platform at the top of the stairs has a door that leads to an exterior balcony. Once smugglers occupy the lighthouse, the staircase can become treacherous as they will shoot down the staircase if they spot you. The most notable location of the building is the basement which it is necessary to go into during the quest A Meeting of the Minds. Notable loot * Three pre-War books in a room with an active computer terminal and lockers. Also in this room is an average locked safe. * The microwave emitter in a room at the end of the quest. * Holotape note at the top of the lighthouse, on a table. Related quests * A Meeting of the Minds Notes * The broken light on top of the lighthouse can be repaired. A note found by the light mentions a truck whose load consisted of lighthouse bulbs. The truck may be found northwest of the Ark & Dove cathedral, or southeast of Turtledove Detention Camp at a location called truck wreckage. Inside the truck is a large collection of lighthouse bulbs; all but one are broken. Acquire it, then head back to the lighthouse. Atop the lighthouse, walk up to the mechanism and activate to place the working bulb. Hit the beacon switch on the wall, and the lighthouse is lit. ** There is no reward for repairing the lighthouse. * Across from the lighthouse, not far from it on the main land, is a skeleton on a bench overlooking the water. It is slumped over to its left onto a baby carriage surrounded by 4 empty whiskey bottles and a toy car. The skeleton is holding a 10mm pistol in its right hand, suggesting a very sad story. * Although both bulbs in the lighthouse lamp are broken, the player is only able to repair one even if they spawn a second light bulb via the console. * After turning the beacon switch on, the light is activated and starts to spin. If turned off, the light does not slowly turn to a halt. Instead, it immediately resets to the point in which the bulb was first replaced. * South of the lighthouse and north of the smuggler's island is a small island with a sewer gate that leads to the room where the microwave emitter can be found. * After the final confrontation of Desmond Lockheart and Professor Calvert's brain, smugglers will occupy the lighthouse and at the top of the stairs, fresh supplies will be added. There will be medical supplies, a missile launcher, at least 1 missile and 3 ammo boxes that may be locked. ** Outside on the lighthouse upper balcony, just below the stairs, an additional stockpile of fresh supplies will be added by the smugglers: another missile launcher, a full pile of missiles and four medical supply boxes. * There is a wanted poster for Wan Yang near the bulletin board which can trigger the quest "The Velvet Curtain". Appearances The Point Lookout Lighthouse appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Gallery Point Lookout lighthouse01.jpg|Point Lookout Lighthouse as seen from the south-east beach. FO3PL Point Lookout Lighthouse top.jpg|The lighthouse's beacon lighthouse_operational.jpg|Lighthouse after repair, from Calvert Mansion Refortified.jpg|Some of the supplies found after the smugglers move in LightHouse OuterStash.jpg|More supplies added by the light house smugglers Fo3PL holotape note Lighthouse.jpg|The other version of the holotape note Category:Point Lookout locations es:Faro de P. Lookout ru:Маяк (Point Lookout) uk:Маяк (Point Lookout)